Island Disaster
by Lusitania
Summary: Hitsugaya and Matsumoto get stuck on an island and get in a lot of Mischief. First HitsuMatsu fanfic. May contain lemon on later chapters
1. How it all Began

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I own any of its characters**

**This is my first Hitsumatsu fanfic so please, be gentle.**

**Island Disaster!**

**How it all began…**

_'This can't be. This is impossible'_ The boy captain told himself as he stared blankly at the horizon. Unfortunately for him, it is real.

"C'mon taichou, it can't be that bad" that was Matsumoto, his vice captain, still in her cheery mood despite their situation.

"Not that bad? Are you kidding me? We're stuck in the middle of nowhere!" he yelled in protest as he gestured to their surroundings. It's true, their stuck in the middle of nowhere in the real world. All because of Matsumoto's suggestion…

Flashback…

"Taichooouuuuuu…" Matsumoto chorused as she entered the 10th division office.

"What do you want, Matsumoto?" it was a rude statement, even for him but really, when the woman enters with a sing-song tone, she usually have something up her sleeve.

"Ne, taichou, what are you doing?" she leans in, making sure he sees her assets. She knows for a fact that her captain is growing. They're the same height now. Okay, he's an inch taller than her now and way broader but the point is still this—Hitsugaya is still a boy, a grumpy, growing boy.

"Doing paperwork that you should have done 3 months ago…" he glared at her.

"You shouldn't do that, Hitsugaya taichou. You'll over work yourself. You need a vacation" with that, she revealed a pamphlet for a private hot spring resort and put it right in front of his face. "I reserved us a private hot spring in the real world since its cheaper there" she smiled at him.

The boy's left eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "No" he said bluntly.

"C'mon taichou" she whined and gave him her best puppy dog pout.

"No"

"C'mon"

"I said no and that's final, Matsumoto! Now help me do paperwork"

"C'mon taichou… C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'moooooooon…"

"I SAID NO!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaase, Please Please Please Please Please Please Please, Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase"

His head trembled in annoyance

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaase, Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please, Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaase"

"IF I SAY YES WOULD YOU SHUT UP!!!!"

"Yes of course… so….pleeeeeaaaaaaase"

"YES!!! WE'LL GO!!!"

"Really?"

"YES!!!"

"Yayyyy, thanks, taichou, you won't regret this. She hugged him tightly, all the while suffocating him in her large breasts.

* * *

"We'll go there via the senkai gate. All of our reiatsu will be sealed so as to not attract hollows" Hitsugaya explained as they reached the gate. The war ended ten years ago and since then, only minor cases of Hollow attacks have been recorded. If they go there with reiatsu, it may attract hollows.

"Alrighty then" with that, they entered the senkai gate.

* * *

"Ummm, where are we?" Hitsugaya voiced out

"Hm, we must've taken a wrong turn somewhere" Matsumoto replied.

"Then open a dimensional rip or something and get us back to soul society" the boy captain commanded.

"Umm…" Matsumoto lowered her head and brought her two index fingers together in an apologetic manner.

"What do you mean 'umm'?" Hitsugaya eyed her suspiciously.

"Well you see taichou, funny thing is that we sealed all of our reiatsu so we can't open a new gate. Our dimensional rip is scheduled to open 1 week from now" she laughed nervously. She was astonished to find that the temperature hadn't gone down. But then again, they have their reiatsu sealed so the only weapon Hitsugaya have is his famous death glare.

"SAY WHAT!!!" that was not a question, it was a statement. "YOU MEAN WE'RE STUCK HERE FOR A WHOLE WEEK!!!"

Matsumoto nodded apologetically and put on her best puppy dog look

End of flashback…

And that's how they ended up here, in an island in the middle of nowhere. The worst part is that they're stuck here for a whole week, A WHOLE WEEK!

"C'mon taichou, being grumpy at this hour won't do you any good" Matsumoto cheerfully remarked as she gave him her widest smile.

"No, but killing someone who has no sense of direction would certainly relieve me of my stress" he spat bluntly at her.

"Mou, taichou that's mean"

"Urusei! C'mon, let's go find some wood. I won't be stuck here for a week, we might as well make us a raft" he commanded her, walking in the dense vegetation.

"Taichou, there are icky creatures there!" the busty woman whined.

"Urusei! You're a vice captain aren't you? Deal with it"

Matsumoto sighed as she followed her captain inside the dense vegetation. Pulling away vines and branches, the busty woman struggled to get a clear view of her captain. Unfortunately…

"Taichou?" no one answered and that's because no one was there. She cleared up all the branches that disturbed her vision until she reached a clearing. Well, it's not really a clearing. The vegetation is about knee level but there are no plants obstructing her view. Her eyes widened in realization _'Oh my god, I'M LOST!!'_

"TAICHOU!! TAICHOU!! TAICHOU!!" she panicked as she ran here and there but to no avail in fact, her movements only serve to go against her as she is now back inside the dense vegetation. What's worse is that she can't find any clearing in sight.

She heard a growl. Reluctantly, the strawberry blonde haired woman turned to see…

"Nice tiger" she backed away. She's seen this in a documentary before(yes, Matsumoto watches documentaries but only because Hitsuagya told her to. 'You need to put something in that head of yours' as he told her). It stated there that tigers don't really attack people unless they enter the tiger's territory. And right now, with the tiger looking like that at her, it seems that she entered its territory. She can't fight either, she has no reiatsu.

Don't get her wrong, she's good with hand to hand combat but in a terrain like this, she'd rather run than get beaten down.

Another growl and the animal pounced at her. A piercing scream echoed through the forest.

She shut her eyes tightly but she felt no pain. Slowly and cautiously, the busty woman opened her eyes just to see…

"TAICHOU!" needless to say, Matsumoto is both relieved and worried when she saw her captain. He's blocking the tigers attack with _bare arms_ and the tiger has its mouth firmly clamped around the boy's right shoulder. Blood oozed out of his shoulder and forearms as he struggled to keep hold of the beast.

"Matsumoto, are you okay?" his voice is hard and labored. It's obvious he's having a hard time especially without his reiatsu

She nodded absentmindedly as she watched him push the tiger away.

Hitsugaya fell on one knee, his breathing labored and shallow and he clutched his right shoulder lightly. "Kuso" he hissed and glared at the tiger growling at him and positioning itself for another attack.

"Taichou" she crouched down to his aid.

"Baka, I told you to stay close to me!" he scolded her.

She bowed her head in an apologetic manner. "Gomen nasai, taichou"

"Never mind it" Matsumoto was surprised when her captain lifted her up, bridal style and started running on the opposite direction of the tiger. They may have their reiatsu sealed but they can still run fast.

After about 30 minutes, they stopped at a clearing and the boy let his luggage down gently. Suddenly, the white haired boy felt dizzy and his world started to sway. Then, he collapsed, loss of too much blood got to him. If he were in shinigami form, it won't matter but right at this moment, he is nothing more than a regular human.

"TAICHOU!!!"

To be continued (if I get enough reviews)

Please review (No flamers please)


	2. Swim Taichou, Swim!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I own any of its characters**

**This is my first ****Hitsumatsu****fanfic**** so please, be gentle.**

**Island Disaster!**

**Swim, ****Taichou****, Swim!**

"Taichou, taichou, taichou!" Matsumoto's frantic voice reached his ears. Slowly and groggily, he opened his eyes to come face to face with Matsumoto's worried ones. "Taichou, are you alright?"

"Urusei, what happened?" he managed to grunt. But just as he tried to stand, unbearable soreness spread through his system urging him to plop down to his sitting position. He found out that he's been leaning on a tree the whole time. His black polo shirt is open leaving his upper body bare. He soon found the reason to this when he saw a pink scarf tied to his shoulder wound, preventing blood from escaping.

"Matsumoto, what happened?" he repeated.

"Taichou, you got lost in the woods and was attacked by a tiger. It was a good thing I saw you before you were eaten" Matsumoto replied in an exaggerated tone.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing her whole story.

_'Drat, he knows I'm lying!' _Matsumoto mentally cursed. "Okay, _I_ got lost and was attacked by a tiger. You were the one who rescued me" there is no need to tell him about the fact that she panicked and almost cried when he collapsed. There is no need to tell him about the fact that she had a hard time trying to prevent herself from groping his bare chest when she tried to bandage his wound.

"I knew it! Matsumoto, you were too careless! Another stunt like that and—" his sentence was cut short as he grunted again because his shoulder ached once more, sending electrifying pain across his system. _'Damn! If I had __reiatsu__, this wound would be nothing less than a scratch!' _

"Taichou, you shouldn't move too much. You're too careless" Matsumoto teasingly scolded her captain.

"U-u-urusei!" the boy blushed at his vice captain's accusation. "Anyway, we have to find a way to get out of this island" he stood up with much difficulty.

"I have an idea. I saw in a movie once that when people get stuck on an island, they build these things called rafts from nothing but wood. Then, they float away to the ocean until they find dry land!" she exclaimed happily jumping from her crouched position.

Hitsugaya sighed "Alright, we'll build a raft"

* * *

"Matsumoto, I little help would really be appreciated!" Hitsugaya yelled to his vice captain some distance away. It is now day two of their little 'vacation' and Hitsugaya is currently building a raft that would take them out to a dry, inhabited, island.

"C'mon taichou, do you really insist that beauty like me build a raft that would dirt up my outfit" she gestured to her tight pink shirt and white pants.

Hitsugaya growled. He hated it when she uses the old 'I'm a lady' excuse on him. He grunted again as his shoulder expressed its disapproval of the raft-project. Unfortunately, desperate times call for desperate measures and right now, he EXTREMELY desperate.

Several minutes later and the boy captain started working up a sweat. In line with this, he took off his black polo and proceeded in building the raft.

Matsumoto whistled in the background. "Wow taichou, I never knew you were so sexy" she teased although it is true. In his maturing years, Hitsugaya has grown some pretty impressive muscles of his own and she can't help but comment on this.

"Urusei!" Histugaya blushed and returned to his job of tying the last knot on the boat. After that was done, the boy gave out a satisfied sigh. He stood up to look at his handy work. It's not big but it should be more than enough to accommodate him and his companion's big assets.

"Wow, Hitsugaya taichou, you really did well in building our raft though…" Matsumoto smirked at her captain "…its kinda messy isn't it"

"What?" Hitsugaya looked at Matsumoto with a perplexed expression. The girl simply pointed at him. He soon found the meaning behind her last statement when he looked down on his body. It's covered with sweat, sand, soil, bits of wood pieces and some dried leaves. He growled in annoyance as he dusted himself off but to no avail as the dirt insisted on clinging to his sweat covered body.

"C'mon taichou, its not that bad" Matsumoto smirked again.

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up?! Let's just get this thing on the ocean and find a dry land"

Matsumoto nodded at this as they pushed the raft to the sea. It floated to a distance.

"Okay, let's go" with that, Hitsugaya walked to the floating raft, the shallow water not bothering him at all.

"Taichou wait!" Matsumoto suddenly yelled.

Hitsugaya stopped in his tracks and glared at Matsumoto "What?"

"My pants will get wet…" she whined.

"So?"

"What do you mean so? Taichou, I can't have my clothes being soaked. Its okay for you, you're a guy, I'm a girl, I hate wearing wet garments!"

"What do you want me to do?"

Silence fell on them. Then…

"Carry me"

Hitsugaya was about to retort but he noticed that the raft is already drifting away. With a growl, he went to Matsumoto and lifted her, bridal style. By the time they reached the raft, the water was already on Hitsugaya's waist.

"Arigatou, taichou" Matsumoto chirped as she climbed aboard the raft, followed shortly by her captain.

Hitsugaya growled again as he looked down on his jeans. Its soaking wet up to the waist. The lower parts of his abdomen are also soaking wet. It was a good thing that his shoulder isn't sore anymore but that might change sooner or later.

"What now?" Hitsugaya asked, crossing his arms over his chest while removing his jeans leaving him in his shorts.

"We….drift?" Matsumoto replied, unsure of her answer.

"We can't just drift. We need some sort of mechanism to bring us to solid land"

"Hmm…" Matsumoto put her index finger on her chin in deep thought. Then, she got an idea "Taichou, do you still have some rope?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I have a plan" she smiled sadistically at her captain. Needless to say, it made Hitsugaya nervous.

* * *

"The things I do for you" Hitsugaya grunted as he swam into the open ocean, the raft carrying Matsumoto is tied to his waist.

"C'mon taichou, put some pump into it, we're not going fast enough"

"URUSEI!!!" he yelled back. He was about to throw an insult but decided against it, he needs to conserve his energy for this hellish trip.

To be continued

Please review (Again, no flamers please)


	3. Land Ho?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I own any of its characters**

**This is my first ****Hitsumatsu ****fanfic**** so please, be gentle.**

**Island Disaster!**

**Land Ho?**

He grunted every now and then. Pulling this raft is tougher than he thought. After a few more hours, his body gave out and his swimming turned into the simple paddling of his feet.

"Taichou, you're slowing down!" Matsumoto whined.

"Urusei!!" he didn't shout it out, he's too tired. His breathing became heavy and shallow and his world is spinning.

"Taichou?" the busty woman became genuinely concerned as she didn't hear him shout or scold her. She could only hear him grunt every now and then. Just then…he disappeared from her sight.

"TAICHOU" panic surged through her entire system as she ran to the front of the raft only to find her taichou sinking towards the bottom of the sea, unconscious. With much effort, she pulled him up.

* * *

Warm rays of sunlight touched his skin as he slowly regained consciousness. Groggily, the boy opened his eyes only to see Matsumoto staring down at him with a worried face.

"Matsumoto? What happened?" he brought his hand to his throbbing head as he gingerly tried to recall what happened.

"Taichou, you lost consciousness while swimming" his vice captain explained, relief flooding her veins.

"Oh" he noddedin agreement, sensing that she isn't lying. "Are we near any land area?"

"Well…" she put an index finger on her chin in deep thought. She looked around the area, looking for something that seems to bulge out of the ocean horizon. Her eyes drift to a large bulge that looks like "…land! There, over there!" she pointed to its direction.

The boy captain struggled to see the said 'land' and sure enough, there was land. Grunting heavily, he tried to stand. Unfortunately, his head is still spinning and throbbing forcing him to fall back down on the raft.

"Taichou, don't overwork yourself, you might collapse again!"

"Urusei! We need to get to that land mass and ask for help" with that, he jumped back into the water and struggled to pull the raft towards the land mass.

Matsumoto sat quietly on the raft, watching her captain pull the raft towards the land they spotted with much difficulty. She's worried about him. Although he may have grown taller and more muscular, she knows that her captain is still considerably young and has yet to find his limits. She fears that he might learn it the hard way. She would help him if need be but her little secret might be exposed (she's scared of the ocean). She doesn't know why but it seems that something happened in her forgotten past that involved the ocean

Three hours later and they arrived at the sandy beach of the spotted land mass.

"Finally" Hitsugaya breathed a sigh of relief, walking out of the sea and into the beach while untying the rope that tied him to the raft.

Matusmoto followed him, worry still surging through her nerves. "Taichou, you should rest" she grunted as she pulled the raft onto the beach. When she heard no response, she turned around only to see her captain sleeping on the sandy beach. She smiled at his childlike posture.

* * *

She looked around the beach and all she could see are trees and more trees. No buildings, houses, roads no nothing. _'Uh-oh'_ groaning from behind her tells her that her captain is coming back to reality, and what a sad reality will he see.

"Matsumoto, have you found help?" he groaned, rubbing his eyes to rid himself of sleep.

"Ummm…"

"What do you mean—" his sentence was cut off by the scenery in front of them. After assessing the background, he came to one conclusion—this is another uninhabited island. Grunting in frustration, he stood up, with much difficulty, and headed for the raft "well, we'll have to search for another one again" he tried to hide his disappointment but it's just too big to cover up.

"Umm, taichou…" Matsumoto stopped him in his tracks.

"What?!" he turned to her, somewhat angrily. She just pointed to the direction of the raft.

The boy captain looked to the direction she's pointing at only to see their raft drift far, far away to the sea. "NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOO!" the boy captain tried to chase the raft but unfortunately, it's already drifted too far to be retrieved.

Realizing the sad fact, Hitsugaya gave up chasing it and started to head back to the sea shore (he went so far to the ocean until the water was chest high). "Matsumoto, are my clothes dry already?" he asked as soon as he's back. Right now, he'll use every ridiculous topic he could think of just to forget about that wooden contraption he worked soooo hard to build.

"Clothes?" _'Whoops…' _Matsumoto thought for one reason—she left his clothes on the raft.

"What do you mean 'clothes?' My clothes, they should be dry by now. I'm _not _going to walk around this island half naked!"

"Umm… well you see…I kinda left it in the raft soooo…" Matsumoto gave him her best puppy dog look.

"SAY WHAT??!!!!!"

"C'mon taichou, it's not that bad. With your body, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Besides, you should learn how to advertise your muscles" she smiled nervously at him, backing away while he advanced slowly towards her.

"Matsumoto" he hissed, if he has his reiatsu, then there would be winter on this island already.

The rustling of leaves interrupted them. They heard some murmurs from behind it then more rustling.

"Hello?" both shinigami chorused. Suddenly, an army of tanned people darted out of the bushes and surrounded them, threatening them with spears and axes.

* * *

They can't understand a word these people are saying! Both Hitsugaya and Matsumoto found themselves being tied up and locked on a wooden cage in the middle of a poorly civilized village where men wore nothing but brown, tattered clothes around their waist to cover their manhood.

"Hey! What the hell do you want with us?!" Hitsugaya yelled as he struggled with the ropes tying his hands firmly behind his back. Damn! If he only had his reiatsu!

The guard the stood at the gate simply gave him a questioning look, obviously not understanding a word the boy is saying.

"Taichou, they can't understand you, you know?" Matsumoto mumbled.

"Who are these people anyway?!" he growled in frustration.

"I think I've seen this tribe in a TV show once. They're very secluded and very uncivilized" Matsumoto strained to recall her memory of these familiar looking people. "I think the narrator called them smoothing, what was it again?"

"Barbarians? Dirt mutts? Kidnappers? Freaks?!" Hitsugaya frowned as he finally came to the conclusion that struggling is hopeless.

"No, no, not that, hmmmmmmmm…..Oh I've got it!" Matsumoto smiled, finally recalling the word "they were called cannibals!"

To be continued

Warning: The next chapters will be more serious and will have some very graphic scenes. You've been warned!

Please review


	4. Desperate Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I own any of its characters**

**This is my first ****Hitsumatsu ****fanfic**** so please, be gentle.**

**Island Disaster!**

**Desperate Escape**

"Cannibals?" Hitsugaya repeated, staring disbelievingly at his vice captain. Does she even know the meaning of the word? Apparently not 'cause she's still smiling. They may be souls in a gigai but if the gigai is damaged while their in it, then they'll experience the same damages. "Matsumoto, do you even know what cannibal means?"

"Of course taichou!" Matsumoto pouted playfully "It means that they eat…" she stopped mid sentence as she realized the horrible fact. "HELP, HELP, HELP!!! I'M TOO YOUNG AND TOO SEXY TO BE EATEN AND MY TAICHOU IS TOO MUCH OF A VIRGIN TO BE CONSUMED!!!"

"MATSUMOTO, SHUT UP!!!" Hitsugaya blushed immediately at his vice captain's somewhat embarrassing call for help.

Suddenly, the door to their cage was opened and a man with a spear started to drag Matsumoto out.

"NO!!! LET ME GO YOU CREEP!!! TAICHOU HELP ME!!!" Matsumoto struggled against the ropes. She's good in physical combat but unfortunately, she's very well tied up.

"MATSUMOTO!!!" Hitsugaya stood up and squeezed in between the cannibal and his vice captain in an attempt to protect her "Leave her alone! She's the dessert, I'm the main course!"

The cannibal stared at the boy. He didn't understand what the boy just said. In his mind, it only registered 'this one's bigger than the woman and therefore, has more meat'. Without a second thought, the tribesman pulled on the boy's arm and dragged him out, locking the cage in the process.

"TAICHOU!" Matsumoto tried to run after them but the cage prevented her.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine" Hitsugaya assured his busty companion. He supported his statement by tackling his captor who was caught off guard.

The tribesman fell on the ground, letting go of his spear. This gave the boy an opportunity to cut himself loose. And cut himself loose he did as Hitsugaya crouched down and started to violently rube the rope against the blade of the weapon. The cannibal held his throbbing head, still trying to figure out what the hell happened. By the time he realized it, his 'prey' is already on top of him, punching his face repeatedly into a bloody pulp. The rest of the tribesmen are still on a different corner of the forest, preparing the things necessary for the meal so they can't hear anything and therefore has no idea what's going on.

"Go get him taichou!!" Matsumoto cheered for her captain as she watched him beat the cannibal with his bare fist. Soon enough, the tribesman's head started to sway in all directions, indicating that he's already dizzy from all the beatings.

Hitsugaya took this as a cue. Still sitting on his enemy, he searched for a huge rock, large enough to knock the man out. After a few, vain attempts on some small rocks, he finally found what he's looking for and slammed it so hard on the man's head, it shattered and knocked the man unconscious.

"Whoooooooo, yay taichou!!!" Matsumoto cheered happily.

"Urusei!!!" Hitsugaya yelled back at her as he unlocked the door to the cage and cutting the ropes that sealed Matsumoto's arms.

"Taichou, you looked so sexy beating that man you know?" Matsumoto teased her captain.

Hitsugaya blushed crimson at that comment "I-I told you to shut up!!"

Some mumbling noises behind them interrupted their little conversation. Slowly, they looked at the direction where the sound was coming from only to see the rest of the tribesmen pointing their spears at them.

Both shinigami took on a more serious face as they prepared to fight. It won't be easy. Right now their just ordinary people with some fighting talent and fending off these hooligans might not be as easy if they have their reiatsu.

"Matsumoto" Hitsugaya whispered as he handed the spear to her. She'll need it more than him.

"Are you sure?" Matsumoto whispered back with a disapproving tone.

"Don't worry" with that, he charged at one of the tribesman. The other tribesmen attacked the boy but Matsumoto was able to fend them off with the spear while her captain beat the crap out of some tribesmen with bare hands. Of course, the busty vice captain had an easier time beating the tribesmen because she have the spear.

It took a good 45 minutes before all the cannibals were dealt with.

"Let's get out of here before any of their companions find us" Hitsugaya gasped. Matsumoto nodded as they ran out of the tribe premises and into the thick foliage.

* * *

Hitsugaya grunted as he took a rest on a tree. Matsumoto did the same on the tree opposite to her captain's. They've managed to get a hefty distance from that place and decided to take a rest. It was only then that Matsumoto noticed that her captain's shoulder is bleeding.

"Taichou, your shoulder…" It was the same shoulder the tiger bit and now it seems it took a hit from one of the tribesmen's spears.

Hitsugaya panted heavily before he spoke "Don't worry, it's just a scratch"

"Are you sure?" It was a stupid question. The shoulder is bleeding like crazy and is running down his body like small water falls. It is clearly painful and definitely not a scratch.

"I'm fine Matsu—" His sentence was cut short as he launched himself towards Matsumoto for her to avoid a spear shot out from nowhere.

"TAICHOU!!!" Matsumoto screamed as she saw a spear that pierced through her captain's hip. '_They must've heard us! Damn!'_ she thought as she tried to help her now limp superior to his feet.

"Matsumoto just go. I'll take care of them" Hitsugaya hissed as he clutched his bleeding hip.

"No way, you're in no condition to fight them" With that, she ran as fast as she could with Hitsugaya's are slung over her shoulder. They could hear rustling behind them and it's clear that as long as they don't find a hiding spot, their as good as doomed.

Her eyes scanned left and right for somewhere to hide. Even temporarily. Then, she spotted an obnoxiously large root that created a small cave-like place below it. Without a second thought, she rushed towards it and entered it's shelter. It's very small, no bigger than a dog house but it'll suffice for now. Using the large leaves that littered the ground, she covered the entrance.

It's eerie, hot and uncomfortable. Both Matsumoto and Hitsugaya are in what can be described as the most ridiculous positions in their hiding spot. They can't even sit. Their both lying down and curled up into a ball. Some of their body parts are on top of the other's. Worse still, Hitsugaya have to be careful so as not to touch anything that he shouldn't touch.

They heard some noise outside their little hiding place. They listened some more until they heard the disappearing footsteps of the people. Matsumoto took a peek through the giant leaves that covered their entrance. The caost was clear…

Both shinigami sighed in relief as they removed the leaves and got out of the place.

"We have to find a cave or something before they find us" Hitsugaya voiced out. Matsumoto nodded in reply and they both went out to find their ideal hiding spot.

* * *

"This looks like a good place" Matsumoto looked around the small space. They did not find a cave but they did find a crevice big enough to house around five people. The opening is small and even Hitsugaya had to squeeze through it meaning Matsumoto had to push her assets down her body to make them fit. "What do you think, taichou?"

When she heard no response, she turned around only to see her captain, on the ground breathing heavily on top of a pool of his own blood. "HITSUGAYA TAICHOU!!!"

To be continued

Please review


	5. Fruits and Monkeys

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I own any of its characters**

**This is my first ****Hitsumatsu****fanfic**** so please, be gentle.**

**Island Disaster!**

**Fruits and Monkeys**

"Ugh" he groaned as he slowly regained consciousness "What happened?" he clutched his throbbing head.

"Taichou, you're awake!!" Matsumoto gleefully said as she appeared in his line of vision "I thought you're dead!".

"Baka! I'm already dead and so are you!" Hitsugaya clutched his aching head as he sat up.

Matsumoto smiled at his action. His stubborn attitude means that he's alright. "taichou, I'm glad that your safe"

"Urusei…" he whispered as he looked at outside the opening. "Where are we?"

"Oh, we're on a…" Matsumoto looked around, not knowing what to call their little place "…a big crevice"

"The cannibals?" The boy looked around their little home. Its not big, just enough to fit two big fat men inside. But the opening is very small. He could imagine Matsumoto having a hard time getting in, what with her big assets in the way and him as a baggage, it's a miracle they entered the "cave" with out a scratch.

"Gone, I don't think they can find us here" the lieutenant replied while looking at her taichou's body, riddled with wounds, some deep, some minor. A terrible feeling crept up her stomach as she recalled how she forced him on this supposedly "relaxing" vacation. Its turning out to be quite a mess. With all his wounds letting out blood every second, he's in danger of collapsing.

"Matsumoto…"

And if he collapses, that would be a disaster. They have to stay in this island for a full week, even more perhaps and they don't have the means they need to cure those wounds…

"Matsumoto!"

If those wounds don't get covered, she looked at her taichou's body colored red in some places, then infection will set in. The forest is not really the cleanest place around…

"Matsumotoooooo..."

She's worried for him. He's been a constant pillat of support for her all these years. She needs him especially now that Gin is dead. If he dies here, she would never be able to forgive herself, she might even go insane!

"MATSUMOTO!!!!"

The said lieutenant nearly jumped out of her skin at her the sudden rise in her taichou's volume.

"Have you been daydreaming this whole time?!" Hitsugaya growled, annoyed for being ignored 3 times.

"Iie…" Matsumoto replied cheerfully "…why?"

"We need food" the white haired prodigy stated flatly.

"Food?"

"Yes, food! You don't want to stay here in this island for a whole week without food do you?"

Matsumoto merely nodded as she looked outside. The shouting and noises had ceased meaning the cannibals had given up. And if the cannibals have given up, then that means it's safe to go out. "Alright, I'll see if I can get some food" she was about to leave when a hand clutched her forearm. The blonde beauty looked back only to see her taichou standing up.

"I'm not going to let you go alone. It's dangerous" Hitsugaya stated as he stood up, as straight as one could be in a cave 6 feet in height. It is times like these that Hitsugaya wished he were small.

"Alright, but taichou, please be careful" Matsumoto said worryingly

"Yes, yes, yes, don't treat me like an irresponsible brat Matsumoto"

"With you acting all grumpy and stubborn like that, you might as well be as irresponsible as an elementary student, taichou" Matsumoto teased.

"Urusei!!!" Hitsugaya shouted as he waited for Matsumoto to go out of the cave before he too, go out.

* * *

"Hmmm, now where can we find some fruits…" Matsumoto said to no one in particular as she and her taichou looked around the trees and bushes careful not to attract the attention of their cannibal hosts for hotel nowhere. 

"There!" Hitsugaya pointed atop a tree. Matsumoto looked up and sure enough, there was a healthy bunch of apples up the tree. "Stay here Matsumoto, I'll get them" with that the boy climbed up until he reached the altitude of the apples.

"Taichou, be careful!" Matsumoto shouted from the ground. Hitsugaya ignored her, focusing on getting as much apples as he can get from the tree. When he was satisfied, he climbed down only to find no Matsumoto in sight.

"Matsumoto?" There was no answer "OI MATSUMOTO, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"OVER HERE, TAICHOU!" came her distant reply. Hitsugaya followed the sound of her voice only to be led into a natural, uninhabited, small hot spring. His vice captain's clothes lay before his feet while her nude form bathed in the warm waters.

"Matsumoto, what are you doing?" He asked dropping the apples while putting his hands on his waist.

"Bathing. We came in this vacation to relax right? So that's what we'll do" Matsumoto replied "Come on taichou, there's enough room for the two of us"

"No thanks" with that, the boy turned around only to be pulled into the hot spring by his strong lieutenant.

Hitsugaya sputtered water as he rose from its warm, deep embrace.

"Take off your boxers taichou and relax" Matsumoto stated, leaning her head on the rock.

"Do I have a choice?" Hitsugaya growled. Now his boxers are wet and he's going to have to dry them. Letting out another growl, he took off his last piece of garment without leaving the water and sat across Matsumoto.

Minutes passed and all his strained muscles seem to relax under the warmth of the hot spring. Time flew as though he were there in an eternity. Him and Matsumoto, just the two of them.

Rustling of leaves broke him out of his dream world. He looked around, alert for the arrival of the cannibals.

"It's just a monkey taichou" Matsumoto said, pointing at the animal holding something in its palms. Hitsugaya looked at the creature who then took off.

"Good" he said, sitting back down only to stand up againcompletely oblivious to the situation he's in, realizing something—that monkey got his boxers!

Meanwhile, Matsumoto's eyes widened at the sight of her taichou's length.

To be continued

Please review and please, No flamers


	6. Monkeys are Evil!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I own any of its characters**

**This is my first ****Hitsumatsu****fanfic**** so please, be gentle.**

**Island Disaster!**

**Monkeys are evil!**

"Hey!" Hitsugaya yelled in a vain attempt to get the monkey with his boxers to return. "Dammit!" he cursed, realizing that the animal had gotten away.

"Oh my, taichou…" Matsumoto said as she smiled slyly, looking at her young captain's length.

"What?" Hitsugaya spat back only to realize the position his in. "WHOA!" immediately, the young boy sat on the water, hands firmly covering his manhood. His face is blushing profusely…no…scratch that…his WHOLE BODY is blushing. "H-h-h-h-how m-m-much d-d-did you see?" his voice is full of embarrassment and hope that his fukutaichou hasn't seen too many.

"Everything" the blonde beauty said bluntly.

Hitsugaya's jaw dropped low at that reply. His body, once red, is slowly turning maroon due to too much embarrassment. Just the mere thought of his vice captain knowing how big he is sends shivers up his spine, the fact that she has the biggest, loudest mouth in the entirety of seireitei is another story.

"Don't worry taichou…" Matsumoto smirked and deep inside, she's laughing like a maniac at her captain's reaction "…It wasn't an unpleasant sight. In fact, you actually have a generously sized 'friend' down there considering your age"

"MATSUMOTO!!!" Hitsugaya yelled, trying to cover his embarrassment with anger, failing miserably of course "If you tell anyone, I swear!"

"Don't worry taichou, I won't tell" she gave him her famous smile. To Hitsugaya, it only appeared like she has something up her sleeve. The fact that he was standing naked for a long period of time in front of Matsumoto was maddening but what he's really concerned about was the water proof camera Matsumoto brought with her.

"D-did you…ummm…you know…" Hitsugaya turned away from her, too ashamed to ask the question on whether or not she's taken a picture of him in all his nude glory.

"Did I?" Matsumoto tilted her head to one side, pretending to not know the question. Yes, she's taken a picture (and what a picture) but there's no way she'll tell him that!

"You know?! Take a picture of me…naked…standing…in front of you…" He lowered his head, too embarrassed to look at her.

"Nope"

"Really?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"Would you like me to?"

"NO!"

"Then I won't"

"You'd better!" Hitsugaya threatened. "Now, onto serious matters…" Hitsugaya looked at the pathway the monkey took "…How can I get out of this spring without walking around here exposing myself to everything around?"

"I have an idea…" Matsumoto's malicious smile reached her ears and Hitsugaya could've sowrn he could see horns sticking out of her head.

* * *

"Come on taichou. We won't find that monkey if you act like that all the time" Matsumoto yelled to her captain through the numerous plants and bushes that come between them.

"NO!" came the prodigy's stern reply.

"Come on, taichou. Don't you want to find your boxers?"

"Well…yeah…but…"

"It's not that bad" with that, the busty lieutenant dragged a very embarrassed Hitsugaya out of the bushes.

Hitsugaya looked down, trying hard to conceal his flustered face. He's wearing nothing more than a leaf covering the length of his manhood tied to his waist by a thin string from a stray thread from Matsumoto's scarf. The leaf is big enough to cover his crotch but if ever his 'friend' decides to go on a flag ceremony, then the poor boy is afraid the leaf won't be able to hold it off.

"See, no one's here but us, taichou"

"I know…" Hitsugaya retorted. "…it's just that…" he trailed off. He's not used to being naked in public, with or without people. Despite having a great physique, he is actually rather conservative. A single leaf that covered only his male sex organ, leaving his hips and ass bare and exposed, is a huge leap from the thick and warm mass of garments he wore in soul society.

Howling from up above broke him out of his trance. As if on cue, both he and Matsumoto looked up to find a group of monkeys looking down on them. One of them is holding the boy's boxers and is currently doing something to it…

"What's it doing?" Matsumtoto asked to no one in particular as she looked at the monkey with her captain's underwear.

"IT'S SNIFFING MY BOXERS!!" Hitsugaya exclaimed, enraged at the sight of an animal sticking their nose, quite literally, inside his undergarment. Immediately, the boy captain grabbed the tree trunk and started to climb up the tree. "GET YOUR DIRTY, DIRTY NOSE OFF MY BOXERS YOU LOUSY, STINKIN', FRUIT HUGGING, TREE LIVING, ROBBER!!!"

"Wow…" was all Matsumoto could say hearing her captain yell various insults to an animal. She can't help but admire her captain's tree climbing skills as he made his way up at an amazing rate. "Go taichou!!!" she giggled.

"Quiet!!!!" Hitsugaya yelled back as he moved up the tree. Suddenly, he felt something touch his head. He looked up only to see the monkeys throwing stuff at him. "Ow…hey…quit it!!!" Hitsugaya tried to block the incoming items with on of his arms while his other arm cling to the tree.

The monkeys shout and howl while throwing various things at the intruder.

Finally, Hitsugaya was able to make it to a sturdy looking branch and settled there, still trying to evade the monkey's assault. Looking left and right, he finally spotted the monkey with his boxers. "Shit" he cursed, realizing the great distance he has to cover to get the stupid animal.

"Taichou, be careful!" Matsumoto yelled from the ground while secretly taking pictures of her captain up in the tree. The leaf isn't really the best underwear one could wear. Why? Because if you view it from below, the viewer could still see what its covering.

"Shut up!" Hitsugaya yelled back as he jumped into another branch. Jumping is no problem for him. After all, he jumps from one roof to another almost everyday back in seireitei. However, it's a different story if a baby monkey suddenly appears out of nowhere in exactly the same place as your landing spot.

"Whoa!" like an inexperienced climber, Hitsugaya fell of the branch. Luckily, he was able to grab hold of it leaving him dangling several feet of the ground.

"Taichou, are you okay?" Matsumoto yelled to him, seeing her taichou hanging off a branch like that is unnerving.

"Do I look okay?!" He spat back as he looked back up to see the same baby monkey looking at him. His eyes widened as he saw several monkeys coming his way.

"What the…" without warning, the huge swarm of monkeys started to groping him for reasons unknown. "Hey, get your hands off of me!" he yelled as he tried to shake off some monkeys who made their way to his torso, treating it like some sort of tree trunk. They sniffed, touched, groped and licked the boy's naked body in hopes of satisfying their unusually large curiosity.

"HEY, GET OFF ME YOU PERVERTS!!!" Hitsugaya wiggled in hopes of getting the animals off him but to no avail. He suddenly found himself screaming when he felt something bite his hip. He looked down only to see one monkey has bitten his right hip, as if trying to see if he was edible or not.

"TAICHOU!" Matsumoto yelled, horrified to see blood dripping down her young captain's right hip. He must be getting uncomfortable up there, what with all those monkeys exploring his body like it was some sort of amusement park. And he can't use his arms either as it is the only thing that keeps him from falling onto the hard surface of the ground.

"**GET OFF ME!!!!**" Hitsugaya yelled once more. Suddenly, he heard a 'ting' from below. He looked down only to see that another monkey has somehow cut the thread that tied the leaf to his waist. "Shit!" he cursed as he saw the monkey throw down the only 'garment' he has.

"Oh this is just great" the white haired boy sighed. He's dangling on a tree branch, with monkeys clinging to him like he's some sort of life raft and now, he's completely naked, AGAIN! "Could this day get any worse?" he asked to no one in particular. His question was answered when he saw the monkey holding his boxers is not only sniffing it but CHEWING it.

Apparently, his day could get any worse.

To be continued

Please review (No flamers please!)


	7. Clarifications

**Disclaimer: **I do not own bleach nor do I own the characters in it

**Island Disaster**

**Clarifications**

"Ow" the boy prodigy groaned as he started to regain his consciousness. He's not quite sure how he became unconscious, nor is he sure where he is but since he's having a major headache right now, then the assumption of Matsumoto being around him for more than ten minutes would make a very plausible conclusion and will suffice as an acceptable answer to the question WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!

"Taiiiiiiicho!" an over enthusiastic voice entered his ears, hitting the eardrums and registering in his mind. The echo also registered in his mind which was, apparently, enough for the boy prodigy to remember that their in a cave. The rest of the information came flooding in and the embarrassing situation that led to his eventual unconsciousness dawned upon his white crowned head.

"Please let this be a dream" Hitsugaya groaned as he slowly opened his eyes only to be greeted by an all too familiar pair of breasts. Normally, an average man would either back away in fright and surprise, or have a massive nose bleed brought by some intimate thoughts that enter their minds but not this young prodigy. He's been used to seeing those mounds everyday of his life.

In fact, he's not only used to seeing them, he's felt them suffocate him, smelled the skin around it covered in perfume thanks to the 0.00-mm distance between his nostrils and her cleavage and he's heard them rub his skin

"Matsumoto…" the boy prodigy looked up and saw his lieutenant hovering above him.

"Ohayo, taichou" Matsumoto leered at her captain "Damn, who would've thought that the stoic captain of the tenth division would get beat by a bunch of monkeys?"

Hitsugaya's face reddened at that remark as he remembered full well how he tried to regain what little dignity remains of him (his boxers in short) but failed miserably thanks to a slippery tree branch and a solid ground coupled with the little fact that his reiatsu is fully sealed which, all in all, gives the full explanation on how he became unconscious.

"URUSEI!! None of this would've happened if you hadn't insisted on going to this vacation!" He tried to stand when the reality and full gravity of his predicament hit him like a ton of bricks when he felt a loose cloth around his waist. Looking down, his already red face turned even redder as he realized that he's wearing Matsumoto's scarf tied loosely around his waist.

Matsumoto had to try her hardest not to laugh out loud. With her captain's wide eyes and wide gape, he looks so adorable. His mouth is shaking but no sounds came out, as if he'd gone mute. His eyes stared horribly at her scarf.

"Matsumoto…" after a few minutes, the boy was finally able to speak, closing his eyes and massaging his temples with one hand. "…please tell me what I want to hear"

"Okay…" the busty lieutenant replied cheerfully "…I saw…EVERYTHING AND I MEAN EVERYTHING!!" a huge wave of laughter filled the cave as all her held up amusement burst out like a sea overcoming a dam.

The boy captain's lips pursed together, eyes still wide and entire body shaking and turning red. With the way he looks now, with green eyes and a red body coupled with white hair, he looked like a Christmas decoration.

"Taichou, are you okay?" Matsumoto inquired between chuckles and giggles.

"I TOLD YOU TO TELL ME WHAT I WANTED TO HEAR!!" Anger, inferiority and mostly, humiliation burst out in that one statement.

"But I thought you wanted to hear the truth" the strawberry blonde woman acted innocently, going so far as biting her index finger, imitating a child.

"you…me…this…here…argh!!" Hitsugaya banged his head lightly against the rock wall and took deep breaths one after another. After several inhales and exhales, he finally calmed down. "How long have we been stuck in this island?"

"Umm, about, two to three days?"

A groan escaped his lips as he relaxed against the wall and massaged his head once more, trying to relieve him off stress.

Matsumoto merely looked at her taichou. Truth be told, she feels really, really guilty for this. It was her idea to come here and all her playful nature is merely to cover up her guilt. She hates seeing her captain like this. Stressed and tired to the bone. The whole reason why she arranged this whole trip was for his relaxation. Instead, she gave him more trouble.

"It's not your fault, Matsumoto" the calm voice of her captain echoed through the cave.

"Eh?" was all she could say.

"I said, it's not your fault…" this time, with a little tinge of annoyance, Hitsugaya repeated himself "…so stop it with that guilty look on your face. I just want to make this clear to you; this is not your fault, okay? Don't worry, I don't blame you. We'll get through this"

Her face painted that of surprise. It is rather rare for her captain to show any compassion or care for anyone but Hinamori. Now, he is actually trying to comfort her.

"Arigatou Taichou" she smiled as she slowly embraced her captain, his chin resting just right above her breasts.

"Urusei" was all the boy said as he closed his eyes and tried to make the most out of a sad situation.

* * *

The chirping of the birds awoke her. Matsumoto grudgingly sat up from her comfortable position as the rays of the new day hit her face. It was morning of either the 3rd or 4th day, she's not sure.

Rubbing the back of her neck, she smiled when she saw what served as her pillow—her captain's abdomen. He is truly a cute shinigami.

The strawberry blonde smiled as she took in the sight of him. Her scarf is loosely hanging around his waist and is now threatening to fall. "Taichou…" she whispered, as she tucked a stray hair behind his ear. She is very thankful for having him as a captain.

He is responsible yet loose. Though he scolds her and reminds her about her responsibilities, they are just words. There is no real anger, no real threat. He's just, saying it because he needs to. He is smart. She can't count the number of times he was asked to investigate this and that.

But most of all, he's not a pervert which makes her very attached to him.

Her smile disappeared at that thought. Men…they are filthy creatures. Show them a little skin and they become mindless sex machines.

"Taichou isn't like that" her smile returned as she leaned in "Aishiteru, Taichou" with that, she put a light kiss on his lips.

To be continued

Please review


End file.
